


Whispers in the Dark

by Garuzero



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Mates, No idea how to tag this thing!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garuzero/pseuds/Garuzero
Summary: Levy likes Gajeel but she's too shy to be alone with him. Lucy wants to help her friend get with the guy she likes but when she find out more about all her friends' romantic situations her own life gets all the more confusing. Who knew a small moment could break someone's heart. Who knew how much a smile could hide. And who knew how much courage a person could have when losing everything.





	

Levy and Lucy sat at a table in the guild hall together while they worked on separate things. Lucy was working on her novel while Levy was reading up another ancient civilization. Normally Lucy kept to only writing in her room because she really didn’t want anyone reading it prematurely but it was Levy and she liked being around her best friend. The guild hall was fairly empty at the moment since Erza had gone shopping and had taken Wendy with her. Lucy had figured she wanted someone to enjoy cake with afterwards. Gray and Juvia were still on their latest job together. Natsu… Natsu was either out in town or training; he’d come in earlier but no one had seen him since. Someone had said something about Lisanna going into town as well. Whatever everyone was doing, the guild was quieter than usual.

The two girls at the table both worked generally in silence but they spoke every so often when Levy wasn’t too into her reading that she forgot her surroundings. Lucy wanted to talk to Levy just to catch up. She wasn’t a gossip but she wanted to know more in the life of her friend, a friend who tended not to talk very much about herself.

“Levy-chan.” Just checking if the little blunette was in this world or another.

“Yes, Lu-chan?” the reply was soft and patient. 

“Hm. Just wondering if Jet and Droy are okay with Gajeel joining Shadow Gear.” Lucy looked around for the pair in the hall.

“Gajeel isn’t part of Shadow Gear.” Levy looked up at her friend in confusion.

“Huh? But they were complaining yesterday that you invited him to join.” Levy laughed a bit after hearing that.

“No no. I invited him to join us for lunch. But he declined.” The smile the smaller girl gave looked almost strained if not completely embarrassed.

“Lunch?” That was unexpected. “Those two are so melodramatic.” Lucy decided. Levy just laughed at that. 

“Lu-chan you’re so silly.” Lucy pretended to be offended but then smiled brightly. She was at least glad Shadow Gear wasn’t having problems. Another thought came to mind.

“ Oi, Levy-chan… Why did you ask Gajeel to lunch with you guys?”  Jet and Droy were no longer sore at the iron dragon-slayer for what he’d done to them but they didn’t particularly like him as a close friend, they didn’t really like anyone who look Levy away from them. Everyone knew that, even the girl in question. It was simply one of the few awkward situations most of the guild decided to keep away from.

Levy gave off a nervous laugh. “C’mon lu-chan. I was just trying to be inclusive.” she was getting a bit louder but wouldn’t look at Lucy in the eye. Levy was never a  very good liar.

“Hmmmm?” Lucy’s face broke out into a lecherous expression. She knew the gig was up and wasn’t letting this chance slip away. Levy, on the other hand was about ready to bolt. Before the bluenet could move, the blonde had pinned her hand to the table and closed in on her prey. “Spill it!”

Levy hesitated and looked around the guild hall. She knew she was defeated but she wanted to save herself at least some dignity.   “....N-not here.” Lucy did not lose the triumph in her eyes as they packed up to go back to her apartment. And here she just wanted to read up on ancient magical civilizations. Why did it have to be so hard?

  
  


When the two were  safely inside Lucy’s room, Levy very much wanted to run but the only thing keeping her from dying in embarrassment was  the fact that she knew Lucy would never use anything to hurt her or make her feel completely awful -tease, yes. Feel ruin her life? No-   With that knowledge she took a deep breath and just came out with it. 

“I like Gajeel.” 

Lucy looked confused for a second. Levy thought her friend would soon burst out laughing or yelling at how absurd it was. Her actual response actually made her feel even smaller.

“Well, I think everybody knows that.” Levy went completely red. “I think only Natsu and Gajeel are the only ones who are too dense to notice.” Even Jet and Droy probably knew but they’d deny it until it came out of their beloved Levy’s mouth.

“I I’m that obvious?” That was probably bad.

“No one’s judging you for it!” she tried to amend. It didn’t help, Levy just curled up into herself to hide her face. “You did ask him to lunch.”

“And he said no.”

“Try asking to go alone.” If he liked her back he’d totally want to be alone with her, not with two other guys.

“NO! No way!” Wasn’t that what she wanted? “I can’t be alone with him! It’s too much!”   
She sounded desperate and scared. This was probably why the two weren’t dating yet. “I… I wanted to go with Jet and Droy so I could spend time with him. With them it’s not weird.”

“But you two go on missions together all the time..”

“That’s completely professional though. “ she said seriously. Lucy just sighed in defeat.

  
  


Lucy came into the guild the next day to find the Raijin back from a job. Even after Laxus had been accepted back into Fairy Tail, Lucy had always felt uncomfortable around him. She sat next to Wendy at the bar. “Morning Wendy! Mira!” 

“Good morning, Lucy-san.” Wendy greeted her. 

“Do you guys think Laxus is scarier than usual?” She looked over her shoulder as if Laxus could electrocute her at any minute.

“Oh, Don’t worry. He’s probably just tired. He’s gotten worse and worse since his mate rejected him.”

“His mate?”

“Mhm. All Dragon-slayers have mates. Laxus refuses to tell anyone who his is but 

“What about you Wendy?” Wendy blushed at Lucy’s change of attention. 

“I...uh.” She stuttered over her words more out of uncertainty than embarrassment.  “I’m not sure. I haven’t met them yet.” she replied with what she could.

“Wait! What about Natsu and Gajeel?” Mira laughed knowingly. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t noticed yet.” she said. She looked out to the front door of the guild. “Natsu’s had his mate since childhood. When she died, a part of him died with her.” Mirajane looked conflicted. Losing Lisanna had been a very difficult time in their time that Lucy had known nothing about for the Strauss siblings as well as Natsu. She knew how loss felt but to lose his mate… it was more than she had expected. That was something she didn’t understand or want to ever experience.

Mira continued through the explanation. She must have known Lucy needed to know. Mira was always good at reading people after all. “When a mate dies or rejects them, it becomes like hell for a dragon-slayer. It’s like their heart’s been ripped into a thousand pieces. They can’t be around that person but they only have one true mate so it’s not as if they can just move on.” Lucy thought about this for a long moment. He bolted up when she realized what that would mean for Levy. 

“I have to tell Levy!” Lucy ran out of the guild to the girl’s dorm to find her best friend. Mirajane watched her go. 

“I think she already knows. You’re the one who needs figure it out…” Mira and Wendy both looked out the door after the celestial mage, hoping the stars would guide her to where she needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story! So proud!  
> Hope this isn't too...boring. I started feeling like it got really passive really quick.
> 
> This was originally just Gajevy but it sort of changed on me real quick....  
> So next chapter will focus on Levy or Gajeel.....I'm not sure yet. But yes on their pair for sure!
> 
>  
> 
> BTW: Title from Skillet's song of the same name. I was listening to it


End file.
